<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slowly I Loved You. Slowly I Died. by Chatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053203">Slowly I Loved You. Slowly I Died.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatter/pseuds/Chatter'>Chatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatter/pseuds/Chatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To know a fruit is to love it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slowly I Loved You. Slowly I Died.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Soifon brought a fruit basket the first time she visited Yoruichi. It was a housewarming gift, a message, a way to say I still love you. She lived in Urahara’s run down candy store with dingy walls and a decaying roof. Soifon didn’t know what to say. Just let herself to the back and sat there waiting.</p><p>            Yoruichi came in a storm. One moment, she was taking her shoes off. One moment, she was kissing Soifon the same way she did a hundred year ago. Then, she was peeling an orange and laughing.</p><p>            “How long have you been here?” she said. “You should have followed my reiatsu.”</p><p>            And Soifon knew she would love Yoruichi the way she fought: to live.</p><p>            “Sorry Lady Yoruichi,” she said. “I didn’t want to disturb you.”</p><p>            “Formal as always, little bee.” A line of juice ran down her dark skin and she wiped it with her wrist. Her pink tongue darted out to lick at the droplet.  Heat clouded Soifon’s chest. “Has anything changed with you?”</p><p>            Where Yoruichi fell, so did Soifon. Where Yoruichi hurt, so did she. When Yoruichi disappeared, she…</p><p>            She thought of crying into Yoruichi’s clothes until her nose bled. A confession of sins. Ascending a throne she was meant to serve. Fighting until she didn’t realize her legs were broken.</p><p>            Bees will kill themselves for the sake of their queen.</p><p>            “My hair,” she said instead. “It’s long now.”</p><p>            “So is mine.” Yoruichi smiled and held out a slice of orange. Soifon leaned forward and let her tongue graze the nail. It reminded her of cherry blossoms and swords. A love confession on her lips.</p><p>            -</p><p>
  <em>            I’ll serve you until my last breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            My last breath would be a kiss with you, Soifon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            You’re perfect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            No, I’m yours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            And I, you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Forever?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Forever.</em>
</p><p>            -</p><p>            But it was not their time anymore. Love had passed them like time, and it had been one hundred years.</p><p>            “I thought of you every day I left.”</p><p>            Soifon looked up.</p><p>            “And I, you.”</p><p>            Yoruichi jerked like she’d been scalded. <em>And I, you, </em>she mouthed.</p><p>            “Are you coming home?” Soifon asked.</p><p>            “I’m not in exile anymore,” she began, “but I’ve…”</p><p>            “I know.”</p><p>            One hundred years of love was silence.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was really self-indulgent and honestly really different from anything else I've posted on ao3. I guess I'm trying to be honest with myself.<br/>-<br/>Anyway LMAO I've been looking for the yorusoi fanfic "Locus of Control" for so long. I wanted to thank the author for writing it for a while. Any of you remember reading that old yorusoi fic?<br/>See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>